Let Me Wash The Bloodstains Away
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: I always thought that in Vol. 19 of the Inuyasha manga, where he fights the bandits and first loses control of his demon blood, Kagome’s reaction wasn’t detailed enough. So I made up a sorrowful ending of my own. Very short.


I'm back with a one-shot. I always thought that in Vol. 19 of the Inuyasha manga, where he fights the bandits and first loses control of his demon blood, Kagome's reaction wasn't detailed enough. So I made up a sorrowful ending of my own.

Enjoy.

_Italics: Thoughts_

Regular: Spoken

I'll Wash The Bloodstains Away: My version of "Blood Soaked In"

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to a drawing genius named Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no sense, take an ownership of Inuyasha, but this story is mine, however.

-------------------------------

"He's a monster!"

"Stay away or you'll be killed!"

"Did you see how he slaughtered those men?"

"Horrible!"

Inuyasha lowered his head in shame and briskly walked out of the small village he had destroyed. Kagome's voice calling his name did not distract him, not as much as the voice of all those people calling him a monster, an_ abomination_.

"_That's what I'll always be, an outsider . . . "Inuyasha_ thought bitterly, as he ran with his demon speed._ " _Feh. Just goes to show you it's not worth helping anyone . . . who has helped ME for a change?" Inuyasha spat out, seeing blurs of green as he sped off towards the nearest river. The stink of the blood soaked into his clothes scared away the animals in that forest. _"Kagome." _He thought tenderly of the young miko who opened her heart to him._ "Kagome has always helped me. She's always been there for me; she's never judged me for what I am . . ." _he looked down at his claws with a sense of hatred, staring at the crimson blood that corrupted them._" . . . just a low hanyou." _

And that was the only thing he was. Just a blur of red and silver, speeding away from his fears into what seemed an ethereal sunset.

-----------------------------

Kagome ran after him, tears welling up in her eyes. She entered the forest, too slow for her friend's speed. The girl swatted the branches away, ignoring the cries of her best friend, Sango. She jogged faster, tripping over the fallen logs and getting cuts and scrapes. Finally, she collapsed on her knees in the soft mud, unable to go on. She sobbed loudly, lying on the ground and shaking violently.

"INUYASHAAAAA!" She shouted, praying that he would hear her voice and come for her. Just to her luck a light shower began to fall from the sky. _"Inuyasha, I've let you down . . . I never imagined this would happen; I just wish I could save you! Even if it means saving you from yourself!" _Kagome thought sadly.

"Kagome! Kagome-sama!" a feminine voice cried out, followed by a roar of a certain cat demon. Kagome miserably looked up to see the demon exterminator extend a hand. She took it with trembling fingers and was pulled up. Soon, a pair of arms was wrapped around her in a comforting sisterly hug, where Kagome continued to cry and wonder why.

"Sango-chan. Why does this always happen to him? Why can't he just fit in somewhere and be left alone?" Sango patted her friend's back. _"He fits in, in your heart." _Sango thought, doing her best to comfort her friend.

---------------------------

Inuyasha finally settled into the river, dunking his head in, desperately clawing at his dirty hair, crying out in frustration. His coat was lying on the ground, not far from where he was, already clean. He scrubbed his nails with a sense of urge, shouting out in anger and confusion.

Behind him, on the riverbank, were Sango, Miroku, the Buddhist priest, and Kagome. Sango and Miroku both gave Kagome a supporting glance, then retreated back to their camp. Kagome stood there, a towel in her hands, captivated to the scene. She heard his shout of sorrow and immediately looked away. It seemed like a torturous display of his shame.

"The smell of blood . . . it won't fade." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Inuyasha's nose picked up Kagome's scent and he turned around slowly. It was indeed she, her gaze directed at the ground. He scoffed in disgust and walked out of the water. After putting his haori back on, the fire rat's fur surrounding him with a temporary scent of what he thought was her mothers', he sat Indian style ignoring Kagome altogether. After a few minutes of silence (which felt like hours to both of them), except for her quiet breathing and her heart pounding, he heard her steps and the rustling of the tall grass. They stopped next to him and he felt her sit next to him.

Her soft voice finally graced his ears. "Towel?"

"Don't need it." He muttered, cold and distant, still not looking at her. Instead his eyes stared ahead, at the magnificent sunset, the moon already dimly making its appearance. _"I feel like the moon . . . so _**easily**_ over-powered by the sun. It's like the sun, out of pity, let's the moon show itself for the night. That's how I feel . . . except my hanyou side is the moon and my demon blood is the sun itself." _

"You don't have to **force **yourself to be near me, you know." Inuyasha lifted his head.

Kagome sighed. "No one's **forcing** me to do any-"

Inuyasha turned to face her, his voice full of venom and hate. "What is it? **WHAT DO YOU WANT? **You all act like you're touching a boil or something! Something unclean and sinful!" He raised his voice, almost to a painful shout. He internally winced at his tone. "Don't expect me to feel **BAD **about it! Those bandits deserved to die!"

Kagome looked into his eyes; her own filled with crystal tears. "Inuyasha . . ." she whispered, too afraid that she would seem rough. _"What can I tell him? I don't want to push him away! Kami . . . give me a sign, something to go by! I love Inuyasha so much . . . I just want to help him like he's helped me!" _Kagome stared into his amber eyes, his orbs full of confusion. After a few seconds, he turned away.

"Feh."

_"No! Inuyasha! Onegai! Don't close up on me! Kami, I beg of you! Inuyasha . . . you're really suffering, aren't you?"_

Kagome scooted closer and cupped his face into her delicate hands. Her eyes searched for any kind of signal to guide her, but found none. "Inuyasha. I DO understand." Inuyasha looked at her lovingly. _"Kagome . . ." _The girl smiled softly. "Let me wash the bloodstains away, Inuyasha. Even if it's just for one night." Inuyasha stared back at her, his amber eyes into her brown ones. Kagome smiled again and closed the distance in between them, their lips touching so slightly.

Kagome cried softly, as she felt his strong arms wrap her into a warm and sweet embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, her heart thundering inside her chest.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair, breathing the essence of her. _"Kagome."_ He held her tighter, and showered her with butterfly kisses. "Let me heal you, Inuyasha. Onegai." He nodded and kissed her softly again. "Hai, Kagome. For you, for this night." He muttered into her ear.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked into the star-dotted sky, mindful of the girl besides him. Next to them a quiet fire warmed their bare bodies. _"Kami . . . thank you for the angel you've sent me.I'll try not tohurt her again. I can't tell her how I really feel, not until I take out Naraku and settle everything with Kikyo. We have to go back to what we were. I can't endanger her any more." _He brushed her hair away and smiled when he felt her huddle closer to him.

"Inuyasha?" She groggily called out.

"I'm here, Kagome. I'm here." He muttered softly, still running his fingers through her ebony hair. Kagome sat up slowly, his fire rat robe wrapped around her small figure. "We need to talk . . . even if it's for a second. I- I don't want to ruin the beautiful night we've had. But I really think it's serious."

Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "What's on your mind?" _"Kagome hardly gets so serious. I can smell her concern all over her." _He sat up besides her and hid his nose on her hair, taking her sweet fragrance.

"Myouga told me a few weeks ago . . . there's a connection between Tetsusaiga and your transformations . . . they said your father's sword has been suppressing your demon blood. But your blade got broken and your demon blood was awakened."

"That Gatenmaru guy . . .the moth demon." Inuyasha muttered, looking at the fire. Kagome saw the ember flames reflected into his golden orbs. She tipped his chin so that he was facing her again.

"From here on out, you mustn't let go of Tetsusaiga. Because when your life in endangered, you'll transform to protect yourself. I'm sorry we've kept it from you . . . if you'd known, you wouldn't have ended like this."

Inuyasha kissed her softly and lied down, taking her body with him and tucked her head under his chin. "As long as the blade's too heavy for me, it can be taken. I've got to master Tetsusaiga. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'll see old Totosai." She nodded and soon fell asleep; her breath was quiet and calm.

He kissed the top of her head and frowned. _"Kagome. I don't remember a thing that happened while I was transformed. It felt like sunrise; you see the mighty sun rise up and expel the moon to its deep slumber. It wasn't like that before. I just wonder how longer the sun will let me be free until it sees fit to scare me away. The next time I change . . . I might use these claws, Kagome . . . to even tear you apart."_

------------------------------------------

**And this is the end! I didn't include the lemon scene, I just felt like it would ruin the whole thing. I hope you enjoyed this short version.**

**Fourth Child of Destiny**

**Author's Note: Look out for more updates on my other stories. wink Ja ne!**


End file.
